Dr Fenton and Mr Phantom
by jokerboy66
Summary: Danny and Phantom as Jekell and Hyde! Found in "Adopt a Challege" on Danny Phantom forums.
1. Chapter 1

**Fenton's POV**

My parents should have never created that altered ectoplasm! Who would? After they explained to me that they were going to eradicate ghosts with ectoplasm with human  DNA inside, I knew they were obsessed. But when my crush Sam played a prank and mixed it with my water, the last thing she saw before her "accident" was my flaring face. When I became conscious, she was lying their with her nose broken, her leg at a painful angle, and her right cheekbone dislocated. Also, she was unconscious. As I called my parents for help, Sam opened her eyes and whispered one word, "Monster." Then she blacked out. When my parents got there, they looked at Sam with wide eyes. Then we called 911. After the ambulance came, we rode in the back with Sam. I sobbed quietly while my father called Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Then when we got there, the secretary asked me what happened. Suddenly I had a quick-thinking criminal mind. But I didn't know that yet. I then said calmly, "She feel down the steps while going to my basement." With my calm act, the secretary believed me.

After the Mansons came, I "told" what happened to her. The Manson's sat there looking at Sam's comatose body. When the nurse said she should wake up in a couple of days maybe even sooner, I smiled while the Manson's paid for the hospital bill. When the 2 families decided to leave, I told them I would walk home. I wanted to stay with Sam. Since I was such a close friend, the hospital personal decided to let me stay overnight. After the nurse set up the couch with blankets for me to sleep, she told me goodnight and left. Afterward, I decided to go to the bathroom that was a few feet from Sam's bed and think about how Sam got hurt after I blacked out. I closed the door and looked at the mirror like anyone does when they first walk in a bathroom. But what stared back at me wasn't me.

I yelped a little then rubbed my eyes. That was a trick of the light right? **Wrong. **I moved closer to the mirror and put my hands on both sides of the mirror. Same facial expression, same clothes, inverted accessories. My reflection's hair was white, my colors were negative of what I had on, my skin was paler, and his...**my **eyes were blood red. What was happening to me? Was I going crazy? Then I heard Sam stir. When I turned toward the noise then turned back, my regular reflection was there, looking as scared as I was. I shook my head then left. I walked over to the couch and watched Sam. The next thing I know, I am drifting slowly into a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom's POV**(After Danny drank the potion.)

Yesssssssssss. I'm finally free from the goody goodie's body. Time to go unleash my evil upon the world. What the? Some girl who looks like a devil-worshipper keeps screaming at me, "What did you do with Danny?" As I charged my hand with new-found green energy, I suddenly felt my very existence being sucked into a...thermos?No. NOOO! I haven't been able to fully get used to this body. If I reach my hand out and...yes! I had managed to smash my head in her face. As she fell, I blasted her leg just in case. What's this. Everything is blurring. As I pass out, I see my face reflected on the floor. I smile as I see my opposite reflection, a helpless child trapped in my subconscious.

**Danny's POV**(In his nightmare.)

In my nightmare, I am standing in the basement doorway, looking at Sam talk with...myself? The other Danny is drinking that cursed liquid. When I try to warn him,i can't move! And they can't seem to hear me as I scream at them. As I watch in horror, black rings appear around my past self's body and changes him into the demon I had seen in the mirror. As I watch Sam try to suck him into a thermos, I try my best to move. To no avail though. The evil Danny then smacked her to the ground. The he looked at the ground and smiled? I gasped as he fainted then turned into me(the regular me.) As he woke up, everything around me started to swirl around. I then woke up.

As I rubbed my eyes, I was amazed and horrified at what happened. Why me? As my eyes adjusted to the sunlight, I could see Sam staring holes into my eyes. "Sam! I am so happy to see you!" When I went to hug her, she flinched. I then told her that potion affected me in someway. I then begged her forgiveness. She forgave me. I smiled because my plan was working. I had to keep talking to keep her attention off her leg. Then the nurse came in to get Sam she gazed at me with sadness. Then I sit there and wait for her to come out of surgery.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry I forgot to mention,but Tucker and Jazz don't exist. Danny and Sam were down in the lab checking out the almost done ghost portal. Sam thought the formula wouldn't work, like so much of Jack's invention. She had a idiot moment. Also, do any of you reviewers think I should have all of this stuff in one story, or make a Dr. Fenton and Mr. Phantom Part 2?


	4. Chapter 4

**Fenton's POV**

As I sat in the chair by the operating room waiting for Sam, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was Mr. Manson. "Hello Sir. Where's my parents and your wife?" I asked innocently. For some reason he glared at me and said, "Tell me, what really happened? Sam has been going to your house since she was 2 and she learned how to descend your stairs before she could even walk!" Mr. Manson spewed at me. I suddenly had an almost uncontrollable urge to rip his heart out. Strange, because I had never really ever been angry. But I calmly said, "Mr. Manson, accidents happen." Manson then actually grabbed the collar of my shirt and then I grabbed his arm, and threw him down the hall? I don't know who was more surprised! Him or myself. I look at my hands and ran outside. As I ducked into a discreet side street, I saw my parents pulling up in the parking lot across the lot. Luckily they didn't see me. I decided I needed to clear my head and walked towards the pond in the forest. Inside the hospital, Sam's father was blabbing to Danny's parents about Danny's sudden burst of strength. Before Jack could brand it ghost activity, Maddie just dubbed it as a rush of adrenaline. She then warned him to not ever put Danny under pressure like that. Mr. Manson shook his head and said, "There's something up with that boy." They then walked down the hall toward the cafe, no one thinking "where's Danny."

In the alley, I was sitting on a cardboard box, thinking. Should I run away? Should I get a doctor? Should I tell my parents? Should I further explore my condition? What should I do? I really wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. Then I heard a voice. It whispered, "Hello Danny." Before I blacked out, I screamed.


End file.
